Not who you use to know
by Bryce Gray
Summary: Annabeth has her future all figured out, but Percy has no idea what he's going to do. so they break it off till they both start there life.7 years later why is Percy different in so many ways. but still the same seaweed brain she knows and loves?find out
1. How it all began

**Hey Im back with another stories. Let me know what you think of the first chapter. **

Not who you use to know.

Back round info.

Percy and Annabeth had been dating for a couple of years. They were perfect for each other in everyway possible. But recently Annabeth has been more about university and her future career. And leaving Percy behind. Percy has no idea what he'd do for a career in the mortal world.

Chapter 1

The brake up and fall out.

Annabeth's pov

I was staring out at the ocean thinking. I love Percy. With all my heart but… I want to focus on my future career. And he has no plan for his future after he graduates this year. Then the one I love but don't want to see right now walked up.

"Hey wise girl…." He said and was about to continue before he could I cut him off.

"Listen Percy… I really just need to be alone right now." I said.

"No Annabeth we need to talk about it. You've been pushing me away for months and I want to know why." He said planting himself clearly stating this was not up for debate.

"Ok fine! You want to hear it!" I screamed angrily at him. "This isn't working Percy! I've got my life all planed out! And you don't even know where you'll be in two weeks! You cant be a life guard for the rest of your life!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Annabeth… I just don't know what I want to do in life! Being a powerful demigod and all… what job could I do without worrying about a monster messing it up!" he said taking a step closer to me.

"Percy… you can't let you being a demigod hold you back…" I loved him and saw where he was coming from. But I'm cretin of my future. And I want Percy in it… but to get there…. He would have to know what he wants to do…

"I know Annabeth. But I'm not like you! I don't always have a plan! I'm a do first ask questions later guy…" he said stepping closer still.

"Percy… I love you! But this isn't going to work… I know where I'm going in life… and I want you in it but…"

"I always hated the 'but' in any sentence." He mumbled holding back tears.

"For you to be in it… you need to know where you're going… so I'm sorry Percy but we need to break up…" I said shutting my eyes to stop the tears from flowing. When I didn't here a response I opened them they hadn't stopped the tiers any way. But Percy was gone. I was about to run after him when my phone vibrated. I opened it and there was a text from Percy. one word, two letters. And it broke my heart the text said 'ok'. I made my way back to camp as fast as I could. But when you feel the way I do you move really slow. By the time I got back Percy had cleared out his cabin and left his necklace and camp tee behind. Along with putting the Minatare horn in the attic. I raced to Chairon.

"Chairon! I need a ride into the city! I've really hurt Percy and I need to make sure he's ok!" I shouted startling the old centaur.

"Child… I'm sorry but you'll have to wait till tomorrow!"

"If you won't give me a ride… then I'll hoof it there!" I then dashed out of camp and ran as fast as I could. But slowed to a walk after an hour. It was around 4 am by the time I got to Percy's apartment. He and Nico lived here. Percy had got his own place when he walked in on his mom huddling in the corner after killing a hell hound that had picked up Percy's sent. I banged on the door franticly calling for Percy! a very tiered looking Nico opened the door and motioned for me to fallow him in. he sat down at the kitchen table with a coffee in his hands.

"Nico… where's Percy?" I asked worried.

"Gone… just gone…" he said in a hollow voice.

"where?" I asked concerned. He shrugged.

"Came in here yesterday. Put some clothes in a green olive drab bag and walked out. Said he'd send a letter in a couple of weeks. As well as money to pay his share of the rent." The son of Hades said sadly.

"Oh Styx!" I exclaimed as I sat down.

"He… he left this for you…" Nico said handing me a letter. I felt terrible! Not only for hurting Percy! but in directly hurting Nico. Nico looked to Percy as a big brother. I took the letter with shaky hands and opened it.

'dear my beloved Annabeth.

I love you and I always will. I knew that my blank future was what was troubling you, I had thought about it long and hard before our chat. It kills me to do this because I'm not sure where I'll be when you get this but I'll be back. Maybe we can try again when I'm back. But till then your free to focus on your future. I wish you nothing but the best. Wise girl.

Yours truly and forever Percy.'

I cried for hours! And when it was done I got up and left. I went to Sally to see if she knew anything. When I arrived instead of all the yelling I was expecting. The door flew open and Sally rapped me into a tight hug to the point where I couldn't Breath. "oh Annabeth he's gone…" she sobbed. We were a sight two strong women broken and crying. I went to university two weeks latter and five years later I graduated with my masters In architecture. I run my own free lance architecture company.

7 years later

I was walking down the street sipping my morning coffee when my phone buzzed. I Picked it up 'Nico'

"Hey dead boy what's up?" I asked him.

"Annabeth…" he whispered in the phone. I heard a door creek open faintly on the other end. " He's back." He finally said speaking normally.

"who Nico?"

"Percy. I had to whisper in case he was listening but he's already out for the day." It was 6am! I've never even thought that was possible! Percy awake at 6! No freaking way!

"Oh…" Percy had been back all of two times since we broke up. Nico didn't see him the first time. And now he was back for a second time.

"Annabeth I'm just calling to warn you… he's changed."  
>"changed how?" I asked worried he'd become a hot head player dick like the other guys from work.<p>

"Well… you'll see, I got to go." I put my phone away. And head to a meeting about a possible building contract.

**Review Pleas!**


	2. How we got by

**Ok so here it is. Wow I woke up to day and was not expecting that much feed back. Thank you to all of those who added this to their Favorites, and those who are put it on their alerts. And a big thank you to Princessjen211101, its just me, ClueHunter47, and hartsweet. Thanks for the review I'm glad you all like it so much. If anyone has any requests pleas inbox me and I'll do my best to fit it in. thanks so much for the support hope you like the new chapter. ;) it's all Percy! btw I don't own Percy Jackson! **

Chapter 2

A different kind of hero.

Percy's Pov

After he left camp.

I wondered around New York in a daze, with an emptiness in the center of my chest. I'd left Camp behind. I was thinking about what I could do for a living. I need to be the best I can be to get Annabeth back. I was pondering courses to take in Collage when a building with pictures on the glass caught my eye. 'Be the Best you can Be!' and a singe beside the door read 'enlist today. Start tomorrow!' I walked in to the buildings a little unsure of what I was about to do.

"Can I help you today son?" a man buzz cut asked.

"Yes sir, I'm here to enlist…" I said walking over to the mans desk as he gestured for me to site down.

"First off, don't call me sir I work for a living." He said winking. "Call me Staff Sergeant, and just a couple of question; Age?"

"18" I answered.

"Family?" He asked filling some things out.

"Mother and Step Father. Sally, and Paul Blowfist."

"Height and weight?"

"5'9, 190 pounds" He looked up and wrought some other things down.

"Name?" Shit! This could back fire.

"Percy Jackson." He paused for a second, then continued to fill things out. Then he turned to the computer and turned it to me.

"Ok Mr. Jackson. What takes your interest?" He asked showing me a slide show of options.

"the Marines Staff Sgt." I said with determination. He smiled, a great unit. We quickly filled out the rest of the forms. And then I was on my way. I stopped by the local Surplus store and picked up some items recommended by Staff Sgt Lukecrust. Then I sate down out side my apartment and wrote a letter to Annabeth. Then went in to the Apartment and grabbed some clothes. And told Nico I'd send some money in a couple of weeks for my half of the rent. Then quickly stopped by my moms to let her know id be gone for a long time. And then I jumped on a bus with a bunch of other people and started my new life as a Marine.

7 years later. A couple of days before Percy returned to New York

Id come a long way in the last 7 years. I was Chief Petty Officer In the Seals. I had worked my way up to Gunnery Sgt in the Air born Marines. I'm surprised Zeus didn't blow me out of the sky. With 150 successful jumps. (which was all my jumps.) I had transferred to the Seals, and am transferring back to the Marines. I only had two years left to be a Navy Seal. An I'd lost to many friends. I had thought that the battle of Manhattan was bad… boy was I wrong. This was so much worse. Right now I was laying in a bunk in the Military hospital. I was coming back from a mission where I had lost a young man and most of my squad was in similar condition to me. The mission had been going great. Rescue the hostage and get him out to extraction.

_Flash back _

_We had taken two pickup trucks from the enemy and were driving to extraction when they attacked us. They had knocked our truck off the road and it was pinned ageist a tree. Jimmy a young 18 year old, new and welcomed addition to the squad was driving as I leaned out and shot at the enemy. Tex was in the back protecting the target. But when we crashed Tex and the target had been thrown out as well as my self._

"_Gunny!" (every one called me that due to my time as a marine. Gunnery sgt.)_

_I shakily got to my feet and looked at Jimmy! I rand and pulled the passenger door off it's destroyed hinges well speaking into my com link. "Lay down covering fire! We will have to run the rest of the way to extraction!" and I o=helped Jimmy out of the vehicle. MY squad began to run caring the target because he had hit his head and was knocked out. We slowly made our way. Having to run and shoot. As we neared the extraction Jimmy was shot on the leg. I pulled him as he laid down covering fire. But right as the black hawk touched down and laid covering fire Jimmy was hit in a vital artery. I in the leg. My squad suckered the target and began to get us on to the chopper. Sustaining injuries of there own. On the chopper I held Jimmy and while the medic tried to save him. Jimmy died in my arms that day. _

_End of flash back._

"Chief Petty Officer." I opened my eyes and tried to sit at group (Sitting at attention).

"Admiral!" I said at a weak looking group.

"Stand easy CPO." (Short for Chief Petty Officer) "I came here to tell you that you will soon be on leave."

"Sir I respectfully decline leave time." I said. this was what I always said. I hadn't been Home in 7 years. I kept up letters with Nico and he had worn never to tell Annabeth. At the thought of the name all to familiar feelings of emptiness. Came rushing back. The feeling of only half living. And so many others.

"I knew you would say that. So I'm telling you, that you have no choice in the matter. You have been denying leave for the past seven years! You have no choice. oh and your transfer went threw gunnery Sergeant." With that he left.

Two days latter I stepped off the plane in the new York air port with my ruck on my back. (Rucksack ) and flight bag slung over my shoulder. I had Aviators on, a black leather jacket, my maroon red airborne Charlie company shirt, blue jeans and black Adidas hard core ll on. My hair was military standard but grown out so that you could barely run your fingers through it. I walked all the way to my apartment and knocked on the door. I took a deep breath. And prepared for the worst. I herd a grumble from the other side of the door.

"Who the Hades could that be! It's 7 am for Zeus's sake! If it's Annabeth gods help us." I herd Nico grumble. I saw the light through the peep hole blocked and a hushed wiper. Then what sounded like Thalia saying let me see. The peep hole was once again occupied. And some more hushed whispers. I sighed and spoke.

"Nico just open the god dame door! Or I'll kick it in corps breath!" there was a pause.

"Percy?.. is that you?" Thalia asked as the peep hole was once again occupied. And for the first time in seven years I flashed my famous half smile.

"Ya Pinecone face it is." I answered beaming.

"Then why don't you open the door with your key?" Nico asked hesitantly I could tell he was griping his sword ready for a monster to fight.

"Nico put the sword down! I told you in one of my letters that I lost it. So open up the door!" Nico seamed saticfied. So he opened the door only for me to be talked by Thalia In a bare crushing hug. But it was nothing compared to Tex's hugs. Dame that guy is strong. I dropped my flight bag and gave her one back. We all walked in to the apartment and one I had dropped my bag off I turned to them and sat down.

"So Percy what mess did you get your self into that you up and left and haven't come back for seven years?" Thalia asked.

"Nico? I'm surprised you didn't tell your girlfriend here about what I do for a living." I said In fake shock and aw. But the real shock was that they were going out. That he hadn't told me. but my time in the military taught me to be observant. Both of there lips were swollen, and Nico's hair was a little messed up. The looks on their faces were priceless!

"Uhh... I couldn't tell her cuz she might accidently tell Annabeth…" he said recovering from his shock.

"And what makes you think that were together?" Thalia asked putting on her tough face.

"Oh… nothing." I said innocently then broke into my famous grin. "except your sitting to close to be just friends." As I said this they seemed to knottiest that they were sitting side by side with little to no space in between. "Your lips our slightly swollen signaling that you were both making out, Nico's hair looks like he was in a wind tunnel, and to top it off you didn't deny it when I stated it."

"Ok you figured us out! Now answer the question." Thalia said a little mad that Percy had found her and Nico out.

"Fine but you can t tell Annabeth… I want to be the one to tell her."

"Fine." Thalia said not mad any more.

"I joined the Army…" I sated solemnly. We spent most of the day catching up. And then I went to bed at 11. And settled into an uneasy sleep. Knowing that tomorrow was going to be interesting.

**Review! Please! It keeps me going. And the next chapter might be a while. I have Exams all next week. But it should be up in two weeks if all goes well. Till then.**


	3. The soldiers return

**Ok here it is Chapter 3! Hope you like it. And yes Annabeth finally sees Percy for the first time in seven years.**

Chapter 3

Percy pov

I woke up at 4 the next morning in a cold sweat. I had relived a mission last night. Though I can't quite remember which one it was. And I'd rather not try. I trough on a pair of sweats and a baggy tee shirt and went for a morning run. And stopped at my mom's around 6, after a little bit of catching up I left to work out at the gym. At around 9 I arrived back at the apartment to find Nico looking a little guilty. When he saw me come in he stiffened a bit. I gave him a questionable look and took a shower as I was showering I wondered what Nico could have done. And I stumbled across a possibility of what Nico could have done. I through on some faded shorts and my navy Seals. Then I put on some navy blue shows to mach my shirt. Then as I walked in and grabbed a xxx vitamin water I said to Nico.

"You told Annabeth im back didn't you…" He didn't look at me but nodded. I chuckled.

"Your… your not mad at me?" Nico asked surprised.

"Nah man If you didn't Thals would have." And I Half smiled.

"you need to talk to her. She asked non stop when you'd be coming back. She didn't care for what your new job was. She just wanted to talk to you." Nico said looking at me but I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Ya… I see you at the show tonight." Nico was in a local band. He made good money and was a great singer. I walked out of the apartment to go pick up some new clothes.

Annabeth's Pov

After the meeting I went home and got in to some casual clothes and sat on the edge of my bed.

'He's back… oh gods he must hate me!' just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Annabeth! Per…"

"I know Thals. Nico called this morning. Does Percy hate me? He's talked to you and not me."

"Annabeth calm down. Percy doesn't hate you. I just happened to be at Nico's apartment when Percy came back."

"Then why hasn't he talked to me?" I asked I knew I was overreacting but hey I haven't seen him in seven years.

"He's probably waiting till tonight to talk to you at the consort. He did just get back yesterday. let him come to you Annie" I breathed a sigh of relief. Then growled at Thalia for calling me Annie.

"Can you come over and help me pick something out?"

"Ya sure I'll be over in a half hour." I hung up after we said our goodbyes and laid back in my bead and let out yet another sigh. My gaze seamed to be drawn to a box in my closet. I got up and pulled the box out it had some dust. I opened the box and in side was pictures of me and Percy. Under that was his, and my neck lace. And finally there was his camp tee shirt. I smiled. I had wondered where it was. I picked it up and smelled it. And it still did smell like him. I put the box away but not before taking out the pictures of use. Thalia arrived a little after that.

"Ok so what are we going for? Oh I didn't know you were going to be here. Or do you want Percy drooling the moment he lays his eyes on you?" Thalia spoke as she walked in and straight to my closet. I smiled evilly.

"Can't we do both?" I asked innocently.

"Annabeth…" Thalia exclaimed with mock shock. "that's just evil!" she said with a smile. "But I like the way you think!" Thalia and I then set to work on an outfit to get Percy's attention. After a couple of hours of deliberation. We… ok I decided on a white v neck, dark blue jeans. I got ready and let my a hair down to show off my 'princess curls' as Percy likes to call them, as well as just a touch of eyeliner. Thalia got ready in some more casual party clothes. Skinny jeans and Nico's band tee shirt. She didn't need to dress to impress.

We arrived backstage to find Nico chilling with the band most of which were now staring at me. "Guys you might as well stop she's got her sights set on someone else. The bands faces dropped.

"So Nico where is the kelp head?" Thalia asked. Nico shrugged.

"Now I know you're not referring to me Pinecone face." Some one behind us said. I had wanted to see him so badly for the past seven years. But suddenly I wanted to run and hide. What if he didn't like me? What if he found some one else with his mysterious job that kept him away for Seven years? What if… but as I was thinking this I began to turn. I came face to face with some guy that was 5'11 maybe 6 foot. 210 of what must be all muscle. He had short black hair sticking up in the front. It was just long enough to run your fingers trough. He had a dropkick Murphy's shirt on with dark jeans. But his eyes… sea green just like Percy. But with a little more pain. As if he'd seen enough pain and suffering to last multiple life times. But then he flashed his famous half grin that had always made me weak in the knees. But before he or I could speak to on another the owner of the bar came back and said Nico and the guys were up soon.

"Thalia you staying back stage?" Nico asked.

"Of course."

"Then I'll treat your friend here to a drink." He winked at me. oh Percy eve the jokester.

I left with him. And he bought me a drink. As Nico was Playing. "So how have you been wise girl?" he asked.

"I've been good got my own freelance architect company. But the better question is what have you been up to for the past seven years?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. He sighed, and turned to a bar tender.

"Cancel that last drink… give me some scotch." The bartender put the coca cola back down and started to pore some scotch. He handed Percy his drink and Percy downed half of it without so much as blinking. "ok… I joined the military…" He downed the rest of his drink and asked for another. I stood there frozen in place. All the time the news had talked about casualties and things the military had been doing and I hadn't even given it the time of day… that could have been Percy…

"Wow Percy… never took you for the jar head type." I said and instantly wanted to slap myself. But he laughed.

"Ya…"

"So what do you do in the military?" He got faraway look in his eyes. Then It refocused.

"My first Sgt told me on my first mission that if anyone knew what we did we'd already lost." I didn't quite understand what he was talking about. And my face must have shown it. He chuckled.

"Still the same Annabeth… every time one question is answered you have twenty new ones to ask… Think of it like what we use to do." He left it at that. We traded small talk as Nico did a couple more songs thinks were going great Percy and I were moving closer and Nico smirked as on of the bands love songs had just ended. Then some on touched Percy's shoulder and;

"Gunny? Holy! How the heck have you been?" A Brunet around our age asked. Percy got up and let go of my hand that he didn't knottiest he was holding.

"Privet Davies! Dame your still walking!" he wrapped her in a hug. I should have seen it! Percy wouldn't just wait for me! especially since he has been getting shot at for the past seven years. Dame it!

**Who is this new girls what does she mean to Percy and how does she know Percy? find out soon. Lol Hope you like this chapter.**

**Ok here it is Chapter 3! Hope you like it. And yes Annabeth finally sees Percy for the first time in seven years.**

Chapter 3

Percy pov

I woke up at 4 the next morning in a cold sweat. I had relived a mission last night. Though I can't quite remember which one it was. And I'd rather not try. I trough on a pair of sweats and a baggy tee shirt and went for a morning run. And stopped at my mom's around 6, after a little bit of catching up I left to work out at the gym. At around 9 I arrived back at the apartment to find Nico looking a little guilty. When he saw me come in he stiffened a bit. I gave him a questionable look and took a shower as I was showering I wondered what Nico could have done. And I stumbled across a possibility of what Nico could have done. I through on some faded shorts and my navy Seals. Then I put on some navy blue shows to mach my shirt. Then as I walked in and grabbed a xxx vitamin water I said to Nico.

"You told Annabeth im back didn't you…" He didn't look at me but nodded. I chuckled.

"Your… your not mad at me?" Nico asked surprised.

"Nah man If you didn't Thals would have." And I Half smiled.

"you need to talk to her. She asked non stop when you'd be coming back. She didn't care for what your new job was. She just wanted to talk to you." Nico said looking at me but I wouldn't meet his gaze.

"Ya… I see you at the show tonight." Nico was in a local band. He made good money and was a great singer. I walked out of the apartment to go pick up some new clothes.

Annabeth's Pov

After the meeting I went home and got in to some casual clothes and sat on the edge of my bed.

'He's back… oh gods he must hate me!' just then the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Annabeth! Per…"

"I know Thals. Nico called this morning. Does Percy hate me? He's talked to you and not me."

"Annabeth calm down. Percy doesn't hate you. I just happened to be at Nico's apartment when Percy came back."

"Then why hasn't he talked to me?" I asked I knew I was overreacting but hey I haven't seen him in seven years.

"He's probably waiting till tonight to talk to you at the consort. He did just get back yesterday. let him come to you Annie" I breathed a sigh of relief. Then growled at Thalia for calling me Annie.

"Can you come over and help me pick something out?"

"Ya sure I'll be over in a half hour." I hung up after we said our goodbyes and laid back in my bead and let out yet another sigh. My gaze seamed to be drawn to a box in my closet. I got up and pulled the box out it had some dust. I opened the box and in side was pictures of me and Percy. Under that was his, and my neck lace. And finally there was his camp tee shirt. I smiled. I had wondered where it was. I picked it up and smelled it. And it still did smell like him. I put the box away but not before taking out the pictures of use. Thalia arrived a little after that.

"Ok so what are we going for? Oh I didn't know you were going to be here. Or do you want Percy drooling the moment he lays his eyes on you?" Thalia spoke as she walked in and straight to my closet. I smiled evilly.

"Can't we do both?" I asked innocently.

"Annabeth…" Thalia exclaimed with mock shock. "that's just evil!" she said with a smile. "But I like the way you think!" Thalia and I then set to work on an outfit to get Percy's attention. After a couple of hours of deliberation. We… ok I decided on a white v neck, dark blue jeans. I got ready and let my a hair down to show off my 'princess curls' as Percy likes to call them, as well as just a touch of eyeliner. Thalia got ready in some more casual party clothes. Skinny jeans and Nico's band tee shirt. She didn't need to dress to impress.

We arrived backstage to find Nico chilling with the band most of which were now staring at me. "Guys you might as well stop she's got her sights set on someone else. The bands faces dropped.

"So Nico where is the kelp head?" Thalia asked. Nico shrugged.

"Now I know you're not referring to me Pinecone face." Some one behind us said. I had wanted to see him so badly for the past seven years. But suddenly I wanted to run and hide. What if he didn't like me? What if he found some one else with his mysterious job that kept him away for Seven years? What if… but as I was thinking this I began to turn. I came face to face with some guy that was 5'11 maybe 6 foot. 210 of what must be all muscle. He had short black hair sticking up in the front. It was just long enough to run your fingers trough. He had a dropkick Murphy's shirt on with dark jeans. But his eyes… sea green just like Percy. But with a little more pain. As if he'd seen enough pain and suffering to last multiple life times. But then he flashed his famous half grin that had always made me weak in the knees. But before he or I could speak to on another the owner of the bar came back and said Nico and the guys were up soon.

"Thalia you staying back stage?" Nico asked.

"Of course."

"Then I'll treat your friend here to a drink." He winked at me. oh Percy eve the jokester.

I left with him. And he bought me a drink. As Nico was Playing. "So how have you been wise girl?" he asked.

"I've been good got my own freelance architect company. But the better question is what have you been up to for the past seven years?" I asked taking a sip of my drink. He sighed, and turned to a bar tender.

"Cancel that last drink… give me some scotch." The bartender put the coca cola back down and started to pore some scotch. He handed Percy his drink and Percy downed half of it without so much as blinking. "ok… I joined the military…" He downed the rest of his drink and asked for another. I stood there frozen in place. All the time the news had talked about casualties and things the military had been doing and I hadn't even given it the time of day… that could have been Percy…

"Wow Percy… never took you for the jar head type." I said and instantly wanted to slap myself. But he laughed.

"Ya…"

"So what do you do in the military?" He got faraway look in his eyes. Then It refocused.

"My first Sgt told me on my first mission that if anyone knew what we did we'd already lost." I didn't quite understand what he was talking about. And my face must have shown it. He chuckled.

"Still the same Annabeth… every time one question is answered you have twenty new ones to ask… Think of it like what we use to do." He left it at that. We traded small talk as Nico did a couple more songs thinks were going great Percy and I were moving closer and Nico smirked as on of the bands love songs had just ended. Then some on touched Percy's shoulder and;

"Gunny? Holy! How the heck have you been?" A Brunet around our age asked. Percy got up and let go of my hand that he didn't knottiest he was holding.

"Privet Davies! Dame your still walking!" he wrapped her in a hug. I should have seen it! Percy wouldn't just wait for me! especially since he has been getting shot at for the past seven years. Dame it!

**Who is this new girls what does she mean to Percy and how does she know Percy? find out soon. Lol Hope you like this chapter.**


	4. Chasing ghosts

**Here we go chapter four! Pleas review! It really helps/ motivates me to complete chapters quickly! Oh and im sorry for any spelling mistakes I miss. Thanks for all the support! Btw love your user names:**

**I'm my self deal with it**

**And ihatemakingupusernames **

**Love the creativity! (I don't own Percy Jackson! :( wish I did. (don't we all..)**

Chapter 4

Percy's Pov.

_Flash back_

"_Ok Marines... we drop down and take out the insigne's, grab the MIA rangers and get the hell out!" the Staff Sgt barked out._

"_Yes staff Sgt!" we all yelled in perfect unison. _

"_hey Jackson?" said Pvt. Jessica Davies asked._

"_Ya? Davies?" I replied._

"_I beat you I'll have to drag your ass out of this." She said jokingly._

"_ok I'll take that bet. Put me down for twenty!" I said smirking. _

"_Time for to nut up or shut up Marines!" the staff sgt barked back. The light turned green in the back of our hurc. (Short for Hercules.) and we jumped out. I shot down as fast as I could. I could sense Zeus was not happy with me being in his territory. I pulled my shoot at the right time to descend into enemy territory. It was just before dawn so the visibility was low. We approached the enemy compound we took out the guards that got in our way. We untied the two rangers that were captured and began to head back to the extraction area. But the rest of the compound descended on to us as we were leaving. I was shot in the back of the shoulder. It pierce my amour but it sent me to the ground. But as I was falling I spun around and started to fire back at the enemy. Davies pulled me to the chopper. As she was about to pull me up so I could get on she was shot in the chest. She fell on to the chopper and I fired back at the enemy and hit the enemy in the head. I jumped on to the chopper and put pressure on her wound. But soon blacked out due to my own wound. _

_End of Flash back_

"Jenny meet one of my oldest friend Annabeth. Annabeth meet Jenny an old Platoon mate." I said gesturing back an forth between Jenny and Annabeth. Annabeth stuck out her hand to Jenny and when they shook. It could have been just me but they seamed to be staring each other down. As well Jenny flinched slightly which means Annabeth must have squeezed. Or I imagined it. But just incase I didn't I didn't want a Rachel situation to transpire. "Well Jenny call me some time and we can catch up." I said.

"ya… see you around Jackson." She walked away.

"Um Percy I'm going to go..." Annabeth said getting up but I stopped her.

"Seven years… at least finish your drink and I'll walk you home." I said sincerely.

"…ok seaweed brain." she said with a smile. We finished our drinks and as we were at the door I through my hand up and pointed at Nico. He winked at me and nodded but the crowd didn't see it. As we were walking got closer to her apartment Annabeth asked not looking at me.

"So who's Jenny?" I chuckled. "What? Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"I'm laughing because you're jealous of Jenny."

"Why wouldn't I be? The way you reacted I thought she and you had a thing last seven year. And the way she shook my hand. And stared at me she was trying to intimidate me…" We had stopped in front of her door.

"Annabeth… she saved my life… that's all. She's a friend." I took her chin in my hand and so she was looking in to my eyes. her gray eyes shined with hope. "for the past seven years you're the only one on my mind… I was broken without you… there was a peace of me missing… I always love you… for the past seven years I've been living half alive… the reason I… I didn't…" but I never got to finish my sentence… Annabeth kissed me. I was transported back to when I was sixteen. I couldn't remember my name… I kissed back immediately. And felt complete bliss.

Annabeth's pov

After Percy told me that Jessica was just a friend. I wanted to kiss him. But I looked down. So that I wouldn't. Then as he told me he still loves me, and he was about to tell me why he hadn't been home for seven years but I didn't care any more. I kissed him. And For the first time since I broke up with Percy I truly felt happy. Nothing but complete bliss. After I ran out of breath I pulled back so that I could breath. Are lips were barely apart.

"Percy…" I whispered hugely.

"Yes wise girl.." he said in a husky voice.

"I love you… stay with me tonight…" I said. but he kissed me before I could finish. After we broke apart he said.

"I couldn't spend another night away from you ether…." I smiled and unlocked the door and we fell in to the apartment. That night I fell asleep in his arms powerful arms. The next morning I woke up still in his arms I turned to look at him I had to gasp lightly. He was ripped. He also had what I can only assume to be gunshot wounds, and other battle scars. I gingerly traced one on his shoulder. He smiled. "I wondered when you'd wake up. He said kissing my fore head.

After breakfast I went to work and Percy went back to his place to change and was going to pick me up later.

Percy's pov

I waked in to the apartment barely making a sound. While walking passing the coffee I heard a giggle.

"Had a good night last night there soldier." Thalia said sipping her coffee. She was clad in only a XL band tee shirt.

"Gods dame it Thalia! Put some clothes on!" I exclaimed shielding my eyes from seeing any thing. Nico chuckled as he entered the room and gave Thalia a tender kiss.

"come on Percy I'm sure if Thalia had gone over this morning she would have found Annabeth in a similar state." Nico said wiggling his eyebrows with a suggestive grin.

"Actually no. we were very pg. last night." I said.

"mum hum. Ya ok Kelp head." Thalia said to

"Ok it was more pg 13." I said going and going to take a shower. After I got out of the shower and my phone buzzed and I looked at it. 'Message Jessica.' I didn't even look at the message. Because a call came in from the admiral.

"Sir?" I asked questionably.

"Yes Gunny. I'm call not to ask for you to come back but to let you know that Pvt. Collin's funeral is being held at Long Island Calverton National Cemetery. Do you know where that Is?"

"Yes sir yes I do… what time sir?" I said sadness hinting in my voice.

"1 o clock. You asked me to let you know where it was… take care gunny…"

"Thank you sir." I responded and ended the call. I stood there for I'm not sure how long. Just frozen in place. Jimmy had lived here in New York… and I hadn't known… I walked over and pulled out my uniform. It was perfect as always. Pants you could cut a stake with, boots that were practically mirrors, and a uniform without the slightest hint of lint. But I shined my boots any way. Ironed my pants and de-lintted my uniform, any way. Jimmy's Funeral was tomorrow. After that I sat down holding my dog tags remembering every one of my brothers and sisters that had died fighting with me. after words I stood and left to pick up Annabeth.

Annabeth's pov

When I went over some plans and made some calls to see how other projects were doing. After that I drew up some new plans for some other projects that our company had. I only had 20 min before Percy would be here. When a young man with long curly brown hair stormed in to my office.

**Cliff hanger! Sorry every one! Don't hate me. :P cuz I love you guys! And If you did… youd never know how the story ends! ;) **

**Hope you liked this chapter! Now just click on that review button and let me know what you think.**


	5. Letting go, and moving on

**Ok so I felt bad for the cliff hanger so her you go chapter 5 and as for the spelling my computer hates me and auto corrects some words and doesn't tell me all of the spelling errors! So I'm sorry for all the mess up's after the stories done I'll go back and put out a revised copy! Oh and I'm sorry if the funeral is lacking any thing. Having never witnessed one/ being Canadian I had to go off the videos I could find. Sorry.**

Chapter 5

Annabeth's pov

The young man who entered was the son of one of the projects we were working on. He had tried coming on to me multiple times. I had threatened to get a restraining order on him but his dad had gotten him to stop bothering me.

"Jonathan what the Hades are you doing here?" I didn't like the vibe he was giving off so I texted Percy to hurry up. Without looking at the screen. Ah the things people say are useless.

"Annabeth you need to give me a chance! I love you! Please!" I snorted.

"Ya um Jonathan… you don't even know me! The only thing we ever discussed before you started harassing me was the Project for one of your father's new buildings. And If I'm not mistaken I said the next time I see you id be filing a restraining order! And I doubt your dad would appreciate that!"

"My dad is dead Annabeth. He died last night making me head of the company! And…" but he was cut off by some one behind him.

"I believe she asked you to leave sir! So do what she said and we can all walk away from this without a scratch." I recognized the voice perfectly it was Percy. Jonathan whipped around and pulled out a gun!

"NO! She's going to go out with me and your going to go back to whatever it was you were doing!" Percy actually laughed. He was 3 meters from Jonathan. He took a step closing the gap to about 2 and a half meters.

"Well seeing as I was picking Annabeth up that seems out of the option. And you holding that gun… ya not a chance!" Jonathan took a step towards Percy hoping to scare him. Now there was next to no gap.

"Put your hands up!" Jonathan shouted.

"No… you see your pointing a 92FS Beretta M9 9mm hand gun. Fifteen rounds, double action…. I've stared down the barrels of worse. I've been shot by worse. But the main reason why I'm not even remotely conserved is because you are an armature and made the biggest mistake."

"And what's that!" Jonathan said as he broke out in to a sweat.

"You left the safety on. With that Percy's hands shot up one striking the hand and the other striking just above the wrist. The gun went flying out of Jonathans hands, Percy grabbed Jonathan's wrist pulled it as he turned his body 180 degrees over his shoulder flipping Jonathan. And as Jonathan hit the ground winding himself Percy decked him across the face. Jonathans head rolled showing he was unconscious. "call the Police Annabeth. Percy said as he picked up the hand gun, ejected the magazine and cocked the pistol so the round in the chamber. But none came out. Percy shook his head in disgust. The police showed up took our statements and the security footage. It was a no brainer, Jonathan was going to jail. His company would have to find a new Architect company to finish their half complete building. But my mind kept wandering back to what had happened when Jonathan pulled out that gun I was terrified. Sure I had held the sky, taken on titans, and monsters. But when I saw that gun all the things I had faced had seemed so useless. I would have frozen up. But Percy… the old Percy would have charged in there and gotten himself shot. But the new Percy stopped talked then tricked Jonathan into getting closer and then disarmed him… He really has changed. Now I was sitting on his couch a blanket wrapped around me as I lay with him. His strong powerful arms wrapped me in a tight hug protectively.

"Percy… were you scared at all?" I asked braking the conferrable silence we had been in.

"no… I wasn't." at his words I pressed my self into him. "But I've been trained , and after 7 years of combat missions you don't get scared. But the first time I went on a mission… I was so scared" he took out a faded photo of me. he handed it to me. "but I looked at this photo and knew that I needed to do this to one day get back to you. So before every mission id look at this photo to remember what I was fighting to go home to…" he kissed my lips and I felt better. He picked me up bridal style and brought me to his room. And yet again I fell asleep in his arms.

Percy 's pov

I woke up the next morning around six. "damn I slept in." I heard a giggle and saw Annabeth standing there in one of my Company tee shirts. It was more of a short dress on her. And when I say short I mean short. Wait did she just giggle? No must have been my imagination.

"Wow since when did the great Percy Jackson ever care about getting up before noon?" Annabeth asked with a play full smile. I leapt out of bed and picked her up and kissed her. After that I made her breakfast. And we were laying on the couch just enjoying each other's company. It was getting close to noon.

"Annabeth I have to go do something. So I'll see you later ok?" I told her.

"umm ok Percy. see you when you get back." She seemed a little disappointed and questioning. I dashed into my room got dressed in my uniform. It was raining so I put the rain coat on and left. I arrived at the funeral early and saw a young red head she must have been 19 years old. I swallowed hard and approached her.

"Excuse me miss?"

"what do you want. All you soldiers are the same. 'oh you have our deepest regards.' Ya did you even know him! his whole squad cant be here because they are either in the MRI or off on another mission! So what is it you want?" the young woman said. she was fighting back tears but failed miserably.

"I know how you feel. Jimmy was a great solider. I wish I could have brought him back to you safe and sound. Jimmy hadn't been with us long… but we all lived him like a brother. I remember on our first mission he was so scared he wouldn't come back home to you. So I told him; 'Jimmy you don't expect your family to understand what your doing. You just hope they'll except it. And when you get home you hope you can pick up right were you left off. We live our lives by a code it's your shore line, it guides you home. And trust me we are always trying to get home.' He was always trying to get back to you Anna… just wish I could have made sure he did." With that I handed Anna hiss dog tags. I walked over and took my place to watch as they brought out Jimmy's coffin. The bag pipes played, and they took the flag folded it up and presented it to Anna who held I gingerly but would not let it fall. A few volunteer seals fired off 21 rounds in honor of Jimmy. And I walked up and embed the Trident s for our team that could not be present. I fought back tears as I saw that it was only Anna and myself here. As well as a couple of officers. But no one else came to watch jimmy's burial. Jimmy had said all he had was Anna, who he had asked to married just before he left. All the other attending seals embed a trident. And the last post was played as they lowered Jimmy down. After the dirt was placed over his grave I kneeled in front of it and placed a hand on the grave the rain let up to just a drizzle so the gods must have be taking pity on me. "hey Jimmy I know you can't hear me but I know where you are… don't pick EZ death… You'll get Elysium for sure wish we could have traded places. You standing her with your fiancé. I'm sorry Jimmy… so sorry." With that I stood up and was walking away when Anna called out.

"Wait!" I turned and she ran up to me. "You're not a seal. Your wearing a Marine uniform who are you?"

" Gunnery Sergeant Jackson. Marine Air born. Ex Navy seal. I was Jimmy's team leader. He was a good man and I wish I could have brought him home… I wish our roles had been reversed. He loved you and you two deserved a live together." I said with pain and sadness in my voice. Anna was quiet for a minute.

"But you love someone to and they love you. You deserve that. Don't let them go." With that Anna left.

**Hope you liked it the next chapter should be up next week. If all goes well. Now just click on that lovely review button and let me know what you think. **


	6. The Past can never stay hidden forever

**Ok to start of LAUGHwithaSMILE you gave the best review I have ever had/ read! Major shout out goes to you! You inspired me to finish this chapter and post it. So every one who reads and loves this story can thank her! Now the last chapter was sad, and this chapter will be too. But with a happy ending to the chapter. Hope you like it. And if you don't… tell me why. **

Chapter 6

Annabeth's Pov

When Percy left to get changed for what ever he had to do Thalia called. "Hey Thals what's up?" I asked.

"Well! Don't you sound like a bucket of sun shine!" Thalia said crossly.

"ok Thalia what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just my best friend being held at gun point which my other friend saved her from. And I find out form the News!" Thalia screamed into the phone.

"Thalia I'm fine! Percy saved me and converted me. I'm ok." I told Thalia.

"Then why didn't he pick up the phone?" Thalia questioned.

"He has to get ready for something. He has to do today." I stated like it was nothing.

"He's WHAT! No Annabeth you get dressed and when I get there were going to fallow him! He shouldn't be going any were! He should be by your side 24 seven until I say it's ok!" Thalia screamed into the phone. My ear was now hurting. I knew I had no choice so I said ok. "I'm down stares now." Thaila spoke into the phone. Just as Percy rushed out of the apartment.

Through on some jeans and locked up and dashed down stairs only to be thrown into Thalias idling car out front. We took off almost immediately. We fallowed Percy's car, it turned off and took the long island bridge. I thought he might be going to camp but no we kept going. Then we reached a cemetery. Thalia and I saw there were two small knee high walls one had an emblem and beside it the wall read: Calverton National Cemetery Military cemetery. We slowly fallowed Percy car that parked in an open area where a funeral was set up to begin. Percy walked up to on who had someone. It was hard to see because of the rain.

Thalia handed me some binoculars and we watched as Percy handed a young red head some dog tags. If the woman had been trying not to cry she let that go and covered her moth as Percy walked away and openly stood in the rain and watched as the funeral took place. When the casket's flag was removed and handed to the young woman. Percy stepped forward and took something out and placed it on the coffin.

To my surprise he raised a fist and pounded the object once and then proceeds to do so seventeen more times with other mysterious objects. Then the four men who had been been the 21 gun salute stepped forward and did the same as Percy. after the casket was lowered and the covered Percy stepped forward and knelt in fount of the grave and placed a hand on it and placed a hand on it he said a few short word and then walked away. He was half way to his car when the young woman stopped him.

They had a few brief words and then Percy left. Thalia and I walked up and looked at the grave. It read;

"Pvt. Jimmy Collin's (I'm leaving out the dates) I looked at the date he was born and death. He was only 18 almost 19 the bottom of the grave stone read. 'in loving memory of Jimmy who was taken form us too soon. You deserved a long life with your fiancé Anna. You will forever be remembered! the only easy day was yesterday…' Thalia and I were silent as we drove back. Our cover story was we went for coffee we picked some up not only because we needed it but to go with the story.

Percy was there. He saw the coffee and didn't even think twice. "I wondered where you two had run of too. Well Nico wants me to swing by the bar to listen to a new song. Unfortunately Thalia you have to wait until they play it live." Percy said with a smirk.

"ill stay with Thalia." I said kissing him. while Thalia made gagging noses.

"see you later Wise girl." Percy said before he left. Once he was gone. I turned to Thalia.

"still think he should have been here with me?" I asked with a stone cold look.

"ok…ok I'm sorry! We shouldn't have fallowed him and no he had every right to go to that funeral!..." Thalia said not meeting my eyes as and flopping on the couch. "but really why didn't he tell you where he was going?" She asked.

"In his defense I didn't ask. And really I'm glad I didn't there's only more pain and heart ache to be found in that story."

Peryc's pov.

Nico opened up the back door. I walked in and listened to them play. As they were packing up I pulled Nico aside.

"Hey Nico do you have an acoustic you don't use?" I asked him hopeful.

"Ya, I have never used it it's your man." He said Pulling out a black guitar case. "here you go man."

"Thanks Nico. Let Sal now I'm closing up." I told Nico As I walked over to the bar and took out the guitar.

(Sal is an old Demigod who owns the bar. And anything in _italics _is a thought. During the song.)

I took out the guitar and pored my self a drink and walked over and sat on the edge of the stage. And began to sing:

He said, "Son, Have you see the world?  
>Well, what would you say<br>If I said that you could?  
>Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."<br>I said, "That sounds pretty good." 

_My eyes began to sting. As I remember all the men I signed up with.  
><em> 

Black leather boots  
>Spit-shined so bright<br>They cut off my hair but it looked alright  
>We marched and we sang<br>We all became friends  
>As we learned how to fight <p>

_The memories of boot camp came flooding back to me._

A hero of war  
>Yeah that's what I'll be<br>And when I come home  
>They'll be damn proud of me<br>I'll carry this flag  
>To the grave if I must<br>Because it's flag that I love  
>And a flag that I trust<p>

_Hero ya that's what they will see.  
><em>  
>I kicked in the door<br>I yelled my commands  
>The children, they cried<br>But I got my man  
>We took him away<br>A bag over his face  
>From his family and his friends <p>

_Missions came flooding in shaper and more painful. Haunting almost. _

They took off his clothes  
>They pissed in his hands<br>I told them to stop  
>But then I joined in<br>We beat him with guns  
>And batons not just once<br>But again and again

_Finally I let the tears roll some of the things I've seen… and done._

A hero of war  
>Yeah that's what I'll be<br>And when I come home  
>They'll be damn proud of me<br>I'll carry this flag  
>To the grave if I must<br>Because it's flag that I love  
>And a flag that I trust <p>

_A Hero that's what they'll see._

She walked through bullets and haze  
>I asked her to stop<br>I begged her to stay  
>But she pressed on<br>So I lifted my gun  
>And I fired away<p>

_I shook the memories of civies caught in the cross fire._

The shells jumped through the smoke  
>And into the sand<br>That the blood now had soaked  
>She collapsed with a flag in her hand<br>A flag white as snow 

_The images of the dead haunt you long after._

A hero of war  
>Is that what the see<br>Just medals and scars  
>So damn proud of me<br>And I brought home that flag  
>Now it gathers dust<br>But it's a flag that I love  
>It's the only flag I trust<p>

_Hero… is that really what they see… _

He said, "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"

I put the guitar down, downed my drink and cried. All the memories from the past 7 years flowed trough me…All my fallen brothers, and sister. Things I've done, innocents caught in the cross fire…

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed! I sat there just as a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Percy?" It was Annabeth. I wiped my eyes. I whipped my eyes. wow the big bad hero of Olympus, Air born Marine, and Seal. Crying….

"ya Wise girl?" I said my vice braking slightly. She didn't say a word just wrapped me in a hug. Then whispered;  
>"Percy… I love you. You're my hero…" Then she looked at me. her beautiful gray eyes stared into mine. And all the pain, hurt, loss, and remorse I felt. Vanished. This was what I had fought for. What I was scared to return to. My wise girl, she loved me and always would. Anna's words rang in my head. 'you love someone to and they love you. You deserve that. Don't let them go.' And I won't!<p>

"I love you too Annabeth." I kissed her. "let's get out of here." So we cleaned up and left. I smiled as I held her the whole way home.

**Ok let me know what you think. Hope you like the chapter. If you like the song it's Hero of war by rise against. Hope you liked the chapter. Now just click the review and let me know. **


	7. Easy day

**Surprise! I had a chance to work on this chapter and finish it so why not put it up? Ok so just going to warn you this is a big turning point in the point in the story. Hope you like the chapter! Let me know what you think of it!**

Chapter 7

Percy's pov

It had been a couple of months since Annabeth dragged me home from the bar that night. And It had been the best couple of months of my life! I wouldn't trade it for anything. But then again… all good things come to an end.

It was early Sunday morning. And I lay there looking at her beautiful form. Sleeping peacefully. When she opened her eyes smiled her beautiful smile. And snuggled in to me.

"what do you want to do to day seaweed brain? We could help Thalia with painting her room?" she said.

"mmm we could…" I said jokingly.

"Come on Percy…" Annabeth said getting up. But I pulled her back down and in to a kiss as I rolled us so I was over top of her.

"Or we could stay here and enjoy each others company…" I said as I trailed kisses from her lips down her jaw, neck, and well you get the idea. But our moment was shattered by my phone buzzing. "mmmmm hold that thought beautiful." I stood and took my phone and stepped a little bit away form the bed.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Gunny… it's the Admeral."

"Sir? What is this about?"

" We need you for one last mission."

"No! I'm no longer a seal and am resigning from active duty…"

"I know but we need you. Black ops off the record."

"sir… I can't…" I said looking back at Annabeth. " I have to much here."

"Gunny… your team is missing." I almost dropped my phone. I sighed.

"Last time. And I want a bonus."

"done."

"and…"

"and what?"

"I want you to pull strings to get Anna, Jimmy's fiancé compensation for family lost. She got Jimmy's last pay check and that was it. Not to mention his funeral was a disgrace! He deserved better. "

"done gunny… just bring those Seals home. Some one will be there to pick you up in 20."

The admiral hung up after that. I threw my phone at the wall. Screamed and punched the wall. Annabeth sat up and rushed over to me.

"Percy what's wrong?" she said as she hugged me.

"Annabeth… I have to go…" I said barely above a whisper.

"but you resigned from active duty!" she protested.

"I know Beautiful." I said as I kissed her and hugged her tight. "But my old team is missing and I need to bring them back!" she pulled back a bit and nodded.

"ok…" she whipped the tears away. I got dressed in my combats just as there was a knock at the door. I kissed Annabeth on last time and hugged her for a minute. I prayed that I could stay like this forever. But I had a job to do.

I walked out the door looking back into those gray eyes. I was going to fight to get back to those eyes. and nothing would stand in my way!"

Annabeth Pov

Once Percy left I collapsed on the ground crying. No bawling my eyes out. Just when I got Percy back he was yanked away. Semper Fidelis, that was Percy always fait full. Thalia and Nico arrived shortly after he left and tied to comfort me. but to know unveil. I didn't sleep that night. And the next day the phone rang. I quickly picked up.

"Hey there Wise girl. Just calling to tell you one last time I love you! And I'll be home soon. You keep Thalia and Nico under control until I get back. ya?" I was crying.

"yes just be safe!"

"always. See you soon wise girl. Love you."

"love you too." Then the line went dead. And I cried again. Two days latter I heard a knock on the door and I slowly made my way to the door. it seamed like an eternity but I opened the door slowly….

Percy's pov

My team had gone missing over seas well taking out a small insurgents' camp. I would be running this op sole. Evac was a black hawk. I would be being covered by an AC 130. I would make an near dawn jump into the area believed to be holding my team. I called Annabeth shortly before I left for the mission. While I was in the back of the Hercules I took out the faded picture of Annabeth.

I had already memories every curve, every line.

"Five minutes to drop Sir." I tucked the photo in to my breast pocket. I got up and checked everything over. Yep good to go. The back hatch opened and the light turned green. I ran the short distance and jumped in to a free fall. as I plummeted to the earth all I could think about was Annabeth. I opened my shoot and felt the jerk as the shoot caught. Then I glided to the tree line. Landing in a short run and de clipped. I ghost walked in a crouch with my assault rifle raised. All the way up to the compound. (if you want to know now what ghost walking is inbox me.

I took out the 2 snipers, and crept up to the window of the compound. Sure enough my team was in there well… most of them. I could make out two or three masses laying near the far wall face down in a crimson puddle.

There were three of them two held there Aka's finger on the trigger. Idiots! The other one was systematically beating my team. I quickly planted a claymore at the door knocked and ran back to the window. One of the guards opened the door. only to take the full blast of the Claymore and become human swish cheese the other two turned to look at what had happened. I shoot both of them. Crimson mist emiting from the back of their heads. I entered the compound and un tied my team. Most of them only black and blue. We picked up our dead team mates.

"Over watch this is Alpha leader. We are in the main compound building. All others are clear for fire!"

I spoke in my head set.

"roger that Alpha leader."

The building was rocked as the Ac 130 opened up on the surrounding area of the compound.

"Is our LZ clear over watch?"

"yes Alpha leader. The LZ is clear."

"thanks for the assist over watch. Extract the LZ is clear. How long's the wait?"

"were just coming in sight of the LZ but a large force is on our tale. So move it Alpha leader!"

"Ok team lets move it!"

We got on to the black hawk. And almost everyone was strapped in except for tombs and me we were five feet off the ground when a hell hound ran out of the wreckage, jumped and tackled me out of the helicopter as it rose higher. I hit the ground hard. But pulled out riptide. For a long time it had been useless space in my pocket but not anymore. And slashed the beast across the belly and flipped it into the woods. And caped Ripe tide before Tombs saw.

"Alpha leader! Do you read me?"

"Yes!" I screamed back.

"We can pick you guys back up but it's risky. We're…"

"No!" I cut the pilot off. "now you listen to me soldier! You pick up tombs as I draw there fire from the chopper! Got it?"

"It's been an honor Gunny!"

"Like wise soldier." I sprinted to what was left of the wall and laid down covering fire on the incoming vehicles. As the Black bird was lowering one of my team members hopped on the 50cal and took out two trucks.

"Gunny come on!" It was Tex. I shook my head.

"not this time Tex… I'll be fine." I turned and continued to fire on the on slaughter of insurgents. One tried to flank. I pretended I hadn't seen them. They tried to hack off my arm with a machete. But I hit him in the head with the but of my C7A2. The Canadian version of the M16. I had preferred it ever since a joint mission with JTF2. Blood covered his face. I pulled out my side arm and finished him off. Holstering it again. And continued to fire on the enemy. While backing up in to the forest. Once safely in the tree line I ran as fast as I could in to the unknown. Or… at least that's what the enemy thinks. As I ran I the pilot said over the head set.

"Evac is away. Good job gunny."

"Easy day extracted. Easy day…"

**Pleas don't hurt me! (steady myself to be mauled by anger readers…) so in all seriousness let me know what you thought of the chapter. It was a bit different I know. So I have a challenge the… reviewer that can guess why Percy ran into the forest will get a prize. The prize is the plot summery of my next story. So just click on that review button and guess or just plain comment… pleas! **


	8. How it is meant to be

**Ok here we go chapter 8! I just want to give a shout out to LAUGHSwithaSMILE! Loved your review/ guess! And Angle of Sparta for your guesses. I really had fun with this story and glad you all liked it! Check out my authors note at the bottom for my next story title. It may be a while before the first chapter is up. Hope you like the chapter! **

Chapter 8

Percy's pov.

I ran through the woods not caring that I was leaving a trail. If I could just get there before they reached me. it would all be over. I could see it. Only thirty feet! Adrenalin and longing pumping through my veins. Then A shot went off and a screaming red hot pain exploded in my leg. But I kept going as if nothing happened. Then it happened again when I was only ten feet from my objective. The pain exploded in my shoulder this time! Pitching me in to a cork screw.

I could feel the power reaching out to me. then… I hit it. Cool, calming sensation as the bullets were pushed out of my body and the wounds healed. Then a familiar power coursing through me! the small shallow river I had seen on my jump earlier that morning, had long since felt the power of Poseidon. But obeyed my every command.

The insurgents positioned themselves around me, waiting for me to re surface . But being able to breath under water… I felt a all to familiar tug in my gut and sent the river shooting out knocking most of them out or killing them. Then I at up and killed the rest with my assault rifle. Then I called over the head set.

"over lord do you read me?" there was a long pause.

"Holy mother of god! Alpha leader is that you?" I grinned.

"Over lord this is Alpha leader actual. I have killed all the perusing insurgents and request evac!"

"Roger that Alpha leader. Evac is on the way sending coordinates now. Someone up there must really like you. See you back at base." I received the coordinates and sprinted off to the extract pint. I could wait to get back to Annabeth.

My plain touched down two days after the mission. I got off the plain and got in my car. After I got off the phone I started up the car and drove off. I had three stop to make before I reached Annabeth. I walked in to the store and picked up the object I had requested to be costume made before I left.

Annabeth's pov

I opened the door and gasped. Tears stung my eyes. I collapsed to my knees. Percy was there in his Uniform on one Knee with a little grey velvet box in his hands. Opened with the most beautiful ring I had ever seen.

"Annabeth Chase… will you marry me?" he asked with his famous smile.

"yes…" I whispered. "Yes! Oh Percy oh chores I'll marry you!" I ran forward he picked me up when I was with in his arms proximity. As he wrapped me in his powerful strong arms I smashed my lips into his! He kissed back immediately on contact. I couldn't hold back any more I let the tears roll. I was so happy he was alive! And he just purposed! I Annabeth Chase was getting married to Percy Jackson! All the times I had dreamed about it. Imagined it… it was finally happening!

So many emotions rolled through me. Percy finally put me down and we finally broke apart breathing heavy. The tears still rolling he wiped them away. He got back down on one knee taking my hand and slipping the grey silver band on my ring finger, with the sea green emerald on it. Then stood back up and reached behind his back and pulled out two tickets.

"Final surprise." I looked at the tickets. The destination was Greece! The one place I had always wanted to go to but never found the time. I smiled and kissed him again.

Time break. A couple months latter.

Percy Pov

I stood on a stunning Beach in Greece. Friends and family were gathered around. The biggest attractions, Athena, and Poseidon! Ya I pulled some strings.

_Flash back_

_The elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Olympus. It was even more beautiful since Annabeth redesigned it. I marched past every one, in to the library. There stood the goddess that hated me the most. I knelt and spoke_

"_Lady Athena!" she world around ready to smite me._

"_Oh!... It's __**You**__!" she emphasized the you. With somewhat less loathing then I remember. _

"_Now I know Lady Athena that you don't like me with your daughter, and that you and my father have had your differences…" _

"_Differences! He.."_

"_Yes my lady he has done some things that were out of line, and disrespectful. But what gods haven't! and your all to proud to apologize to each other… but my lady I ask you to look past your rivalry with my father…" I paused. Her face was relaxed and slightly surprised._

"_why have you come here to me Percy? I have not spoken to you since you saved Olympus… surly you came here for more then the age old conflict between your… father and I."_

"_Yes my lady… I came to ask your permission to marry your daughter Annabeth." I said and bowed my head ready for the worst. _

"_Stand Percy." I stood. "you are not the insolent, disrespectful boy I once saw. You came here today, apologized for a conflict that has long caused problems between me and your father. I hope that your father can one day do the same. You have shown me time and time again that you are not your father and by far the greatest hero to perhaps ever live. You have given up much and received very little your whole life… so you have my permission to marry my daughter. I wish all my children can find some as loyal, brave, and wise as you Percy." Athena had a smile on her face. Some thing that I would never have dreamed of seeing. Then I hit me she had complemented me! and not a small one! She had called me wise! As If this was not enough medicals to witness. My father walked in_

"_Athena… my son is right… I crossed the line when… well when I had sex in your temple! I want to Apologize for that. Though it is not enough after all these years… I hope you can one day forgive me.. or find some thing I can do to make it up to you. I have let my pride blind me all these years…" My father said with the most utter regret and sincerity I had ever hear._

_Athena smiled a mischievous smile. "I thank you and except your apology, but there is something you can do to make it up to me…" by that point I had slowly baked up and ran out of Olympus faster then ever thought possible!_

_End of flash back._

And got them both her for the big day. But the funny thing. Is My dad had Apologized for the whole temple thing and Athena had stopped hating him. now it was more of a friendly rivals thing. So they stood beside each other smiling! It was kind of creepy…

Then the music began to play. I looked at Annabeth as she walked up the Isles with her father. She was smiling and looked so happy. Which made me happy; the rest of the ceremony went as it always does. We kissed, and danced and all the other things normal people do at weddings. Funny may be I could have a normal life form now on… but knowing me…. probably not.

I was slow dancing with Annabeth when I whispered; "love you wise girl." She laughed.

"I hope so seaweed brain. You did just marry me." then she kissed me… my life as about to get a lot better.

**Ok so anyone who thinks that Athena and Poseidon were ooc. No they just finally got over there petty differences. And Athena made Poseidon do some menial takes like tell the whole counsel that Athena is better than him, and other stupid things like that. Well there you have it. Percy and Annabeth together forever! The way it's supposed to be! Hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks to all those that reviewed and helped me! my next story is called 'nothing stays hidden.' Hope you all check it out. It will probably be rated M but wont have any sex sense unless someone else rights them. Pleas review! let me know what you thought of the final chapter.**


End file.
